punchoutfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AbeX300
Welcome Hi, welcome to Punch-Out!! Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Soda Popinski page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 03:35, 2009 December 9 Here, this is the default user that auto-sends this message to users who edited the first time. The message basically goes like this. Hi, welcome to Punch-Out!! Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''Page Name' page. ''Please leave a message on my '''talk page' if I can help with anything! --'' Username ('''Talk') Time, Year Month Day'' The bold text means that it contains a link. The first contains the first page you edited. The second is the talk page of the default user that sends the messages (which is now me, since I'm the first admin). The third is the default user that send you the message (again, now me, but used to be Uberfuzzy). The fourth is exactly the same as the second. The underlined text means that it has a usual difference. For the first, it shows you the name of the first page that you edited. In this case, it was Soda Popinski. The second is the default username (again, now me). The third is the time that the message was added. The fourth, fifth, and sixth is the date that this was sent. For anyone who can answer this question: I've recently saw that there are ACHIEVEMENTS in LittleBigPlanet wikia. I assuming that all wikias can have achievements. If so, how do I add them (if it's not only for the creator of the wikia)? AbeX300 05:09, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Recent adds Got a little story for you. It seems someone has added in pages such as Texas Mac, Frank Jr. and Shagg. Should we perhaps delete the pages? Fulgore2005 09:36, August 23, 2010 (UTC) For Texas Mac, it is mentioned that he does appear in Arm Wrestling. But there is no such thing as Frank Jr. and Shagg, so I'll delete those. AbeX300 00:58, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Are you active on Wikia? If not, then I'd like to help promote this wiki, and adopt it as the new bureaucrt, respond if you can. --Bullet Francisco17:28, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Mind to take a look at something Hi man, how you doin'? FIrst of all i would say i love the work you made to this Wiki, it's really awesome. Now, you mind to take a look at my suggestion to the Wiki, and say if it's a good idea? Here's the Page I'm new to Wikia editing and i didn't know where to put my suggestion, so i put it on the forums. sorry for anything inconvenient. Thanks! TiagoDu 19:03, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Hey, I am random passerby here at this wiki, but I just wanted to bring to your attention the vandalistic activities of one of the users on this wiki: User:Rexreturns22. Please take a look at recent wiki activity and the user contributions for more idea at what I am talking about. That will be it. Good luck to you and hope this wiki flourishes. Peace. ItchyNutz (talk) 05:18, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Please take a look at the Punch Out? Wiki when you have a chance.? My son was looking some things up and found the main page to be extremely vulgar.Jack Johnstone